Bound to Codes
by TeamChaosHunters
Summary: A simple idea that was dismissed was made real. After solving the problem with a slither of hope that their friend would make it, was diminished. There may be hope, but sadly they must be... Bound to Codes.


Bound To Codes

**MTUL: Okay so the prologue takes place in the last few panels/pages of Sonic and Knuckles: Mecha Madness. There will be and overview to recap what has happened in Sonic the Hedgehog issue #39 and the beginning of Sonic and Knuckles: Mecha Madness. Warning: The story may get confusing in later chapters so I am warning you a head of time. This also contains spoilers of Sonic the Hedgehog issue #39 and Sonic and Knuckles: Mecha Madness for those who have not read those issues. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters they belong to Sega and Archie Comics respectively. I do however own the concept of the A.I Holoport(s) which will be displayed throughout the story. I also own the concept of the Mirror Life Virus.**

* * *

><p><em>Sonic the Hedgehog was kidnapped by Nack the Weasel and was brought to Robotnik for robotization. He battled fiercely against Bunnie Rabbot and Knuckles the Echidna in his robot form; Mecha Sonic! The Freedom Fighters realizing they had no other choice brought up the idea of roboticizing one of them while using a Neuro-Overdrive so they could maintain their free will. Knuckles agreed to be roboticized. As this was happening Mecha Sonic proceeded to destroy Knothole village. Tails had evacuated all the citizens, but himself prior to receiving the order from Sally Acorn. Upon being sighted by Mecha Sonic Tails attempted to escape. Mecha Sonic was about to shoot Tails with his laser cannons when he showed signs of a mental struggle. Shortly after he was contacted by Robotnik and during their talk a new opponent entered; Mecha Knuckles! Mecha Knuckles then engaged Mecha Sonic in a battle, as Rotor would put it "The battle of the Sega century!" Mecha Knuckles looked as if he was wining when Mecha Sonic punched him so hard that "this wallop will send you straight into the heart of Robotropolis. Say hello to the nuclear warheads for me." Robotnik was planning on nuking Knothole, before Mecha Knuckles came into the picture that is. Mecha Knuckles realizing that he couldn't stop himself from Robotropolis reversed his magnetic Knuckclaws to magnetize Mecha Sonic. Now both were heading towards Robotropolis and the nukes. The city was decimated in seconds upon impact. Robotnik; who saw the two of them coming, survived by hiding in his bomb shelter. <em>

_Among the ruble Robotnik found a still online and working Mecha Sonic. "He's badly damaged, but repairable." After stating he could really make a robot, Mecha Knuckles appeared and said "I realized our fight didn't have the required headbutt." After doing so, Robotnik asked how Knuckles came out with less damage. Mecha Knuckles said he was roboticized by an old component before Robotnik started using "inferior parts." He also stated before they impacted Mecha Sonic went in front of Mecha Knuckles; taking the brunt of the blast. "It seemed as though Sonic retained a bit of his old self. So much for your Brain-Burn-Thru system, now lights out tubby." After Robotnik passed out, Mecha Knuckles picked up Mecha Sonic and went on his way to where Sally and the others were. Sally rejoiced at their survival, as she had been crying about their "deaths." Tails then set up the Roboticizor to De-Roboticize. Mecha Knuckles then entered and the process of being turned back to normal began. Sally then got back to Mecha Sonic, who Rotor and NICOLE were analyzing. It turns out Sonic's One Billionth Ring put up a magical shield protecting our blue hero's mind. Sadly, they couldn't "debot" him for, they didn't have the ring nor parts and tools to help him. The De-Roboticizor they had could only "debot" the same person it roboticized. There's not much time left for Sonic. NICOLE offers to plug herself into Mecha Sonic to access the rings magic eternal crust. Sally let's NICOLE try and plugs her in. NICOLE accessed it and begins to restore Mecha Sonic back into Sonic. And there my friends is where this story will begin or should I say continuing from…_

As the energy rippled around Mecha Sonic, NICOLE found a problem, a very big problem at that. "Sally, estimated 2:30 minutes left until full system burn out." Sally's eyes went wide, fearing the worst. '_Oh please, please NICOLE I beg of you to hurry up and save Sonic!'_ Sadly, the words left neither her mind nor her lips. Sally only watched as her only true love still had energy rippling around his still metallic body.

"1:04 minutes left till full system burn out." NICOLE still focused on the matter at hand, but realized her efforts were fruitless. She was running out of time, so she was going to work on plan B. Sally rejoiced as the ripples became much stronger. She thought NICOLE was making progress until…"0:15 seconds left." The ripples slowly grew smaller, until it was hardly visible. Sally grew worried, until she realized that it was over. One red optic flickered on and looked straight at Sally.

"sally…" The optic dimmed until it was no more. If one looked closely they would have seen a bit of oil leak out of the bottom of his lenses. The best form of crying one could do when they are trapped in a metal form. Sally burst into tears for, Sonic the Hedgehog was gone. He was dead. At that time Knuckles just came out of the De-Roboticizor; he was back to flesh and bone. He looked over to Tails who was crying. He looked over to Rotor, Antoine, Bunnie, and Sally were all crying huddled over something. Knuckles walked over to them and saw what they were crying about. Sonic the Hedgehog; still a robot and offline, **forever**. He turned away not being able to stand seeing his comrade and friend dare he say it, just lying there stone dead. He started walking away when he said, "I'm sorry. I wasn't strong enough to bring him back in time." And with that he left for Angel Island. Sally either didn't hear it or didn't care, she just sat there crying.

That is the end of the story of Sonic the Hedgehog, but even stories must continue on. This story is no different.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

><p><strong>MTUL: So how ya'll like it? Was it good or what? Hope you liked it! Please Review! <strong>


End file.
